


Tiny Dancer

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anally Expulsive, Anally Retentive, Body Modification, Enemas, Freudian Elements, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Scat, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark, graphic story about a doctor's obsessive love for his helpless patient. Erotic horror.</p><p>Repost: July 2014  (mind the tags please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofTor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to PrincessofTor for betaing this for me so I could repost it. I know this was a hard one to read and I appreciate it so much, I am so grateful. Thank you!

The doctor watched the small boy closely for cracks or signs of breakage. No human could bear this kind of stress forever. He had held up longer than any of the others. Borne it well, the agonizing pain. Day after day.

His methods were unorthodox. He had been called cruel, inhuman. A monster. 

He had been cast out into the shadows by traditional medicine. But geniuses were rarely recognized during their time. And he was a genius. This boy would be his greatest masterpiece.

The boy’s case had been brought to his attention by his son who often volunteered at the local hospital. He had been brought to the doctor, wheeled out of the hospital in secret, malnourished and abused. His small body was contorted and deformed by years of cruelty at the hands of his foster parents. Each limb had been broken since infanthood, many times over and left untreated, they were maligned and twisted. Grotesque. He was completely crippled, barely capable of crawling. Even the doctor’s hard, hard heart had been touched by the pathetic creature; the way he dragged his broken misshapen body across the floor. Barely recognizable as a human being. Until he lifted his eyes. Beautiful, blue and sparkling with warmth, intelligence and humor.

The tiny five year old boy had known nothing but pain and degradation his entire life. And yet he was kind and sweet, lovely and pure. Innocent. He remained so, even though his pain had only increased since he had been rescued and brought to the doctor. He endured dozens of operations and months of torturous therapy. The bones were broken again and again, bent and fixed with braces, pins and rods that pierced his flesh, weaving their way through the contorted limbs. They were used to slowly straighten and lengthen them. Electric shock therapy was used to strengthen the atrophied muscles and rebuild the attachments to the bones.

The boy’s screams were horrific. His pretty face distorted by the horrendous pain. The doctor’s son was the only one able to bear them without complaint. He was the only one the doctor trusted to assist with his experiments. Too many others had reported him to the so-called ‘authorities’. Short sighted, narrow minded imbeciles. Only his son was allowed to help him during the surgeries, the electroshock treatments. Only he was allowed to turn the screws, one half turn each day, the intense pressure forcing the bones to reshape and remodel, causing the small boy untold amounts of pain. He was proud of his son, the teen already showing signs of an extraordinary gift for healing. He was truly worthy of continuing the doctor’s work.

The doctor observed as the teen carefully attached the electrodes to the small boy’s pale skin, his placement perfect for stimulating the muscles underneath. The little body was fully restrained, leather straps holding him completely immobile. His blue eyes watched the other boy trustingly, even as the last leather strap was placed between his teeth and cinched behind his neck to keep him from biting off his tongue during the violent convulsions.

The doctor nodded, very satisfied and held the controls out to his son. This time he would administer the healing voltage. Those sharp black eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment, but he calmly took the reins from his father; setting the amps and slowly administering the pulses to maximize the contractions, slowly forcing the muscles to hold for longer and longer periods of time.

The young blond screamed and screamed, his cheeks bulging with his agony, his muscles convulsing painfully. Writhing and straining against his bonds and then collapsing limply between the shocks, tears streaming from beneath his lashes and pooling on the table. Fortunately, he rarely remembered these sessions as memory loss and confusion were quite normal side effects of electroconvulsive treatments. A minor price to pay for extraordinary results the treatment bore.

His son was very talented. He had a knack for sensing just how far the little boy's body could be pushed before causing it damage. He never went too far, just far enough. Finally the tiny blond child passed out, his body continuing to twitch even into unconsciousness, his small head falling to the side, his pale hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Fantastic progress had been made today. The doctor grunted his pleasure. 

With time, his son's gift could well surpass his own.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu looked cautiously out the window of the enormous mansion, down into the gardens where the large silhouette of the doctor was. Just a moving shadow as the sun set behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief. They had time, the doctor could wander the grounds for hours when he was lost in thought.

He knew his father didn’t approve of him spending time with the small boy. The doctor was vehemently opposed to forming unhealthy attachments to his patients. Said it would interfere with his ability to do what was necessary to help them. But as much as he respected his father’s brilliance, there were things about the human spirit the older man simply didn’t understand. The secret to how the boy was able to withstand the brutality of his treatment without breaking.

His hand moved to caress the sleeping boy’s pale cheek. It felt so smooth to his touch. Like silk. He caressed it slowly, enjoying the feel of his soft skin before sweeping the blond hair back from his forehead to check his temperature. He was hot to the touch, slightly feverish. That was to be expected. The treatments stimulated massive muscle damage and the body strained to repair it. The muscles would be stronger in time.

“Akihito” He said softly.

“Mmm?” Those sweet blue eyes blinked up in confusion. “How do you feel Aki?”

“Mmmkay. Kinna hungry.” 

“That’s good!”

He helped the boy sit up, the braces on his arms and legs making it nearly impossible for him to move on his own, much less feed himself or do anything else. So Ryu took care of everything for him, even his personal needs. He moved him carefully, so he didn’t jar the bones that were still remodeling. His limbs were still so very delicate. Ryu propped him up with two pillows behind his back.

He held the first mouthful up to Akihito’s lips. The adorable little nose wrinkled and Ryu laughed. It was an awful concoction, invented by the doctor. A special blend of proteins and nutrients to help the body heal and recover faster. He knew it was pretty bland and tasteless. The doctor wouldn’t even let him add salt. Didn’t want his finest creation contaminated.

“I know baby boy, but if you eat it all…..” He pulled the plastic packaging until it peeked out of his pocket so the wide round eyes could see what he had hidden.

“POCKY!” The little boy exclaimed gleefully and Ryu clapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn’t help but grin at Akihito’s enthusiasm, but Aki was not allowed to have sweets. Certainly nothing with preservatives…. Doctor’s orders. But Ryu knew it wouldn’t hurt the little boy to have a treat now and then.

“Shhhh.”

Aki scrunched his shoulders, his pretty eyes sparkling with mirth at their secret. Ryu spoon fed him slowly and made him drink lots of fluids in between. The damaged proteins needed to be flushed out of his system or his kidneys would begin to struggle.

He ate every last bite and Ryu pulled out his reward from his pocket, the wrapper crinkled and he held the first piece up to Akihito’s lips. The little boy bit into it with far more relish than he had the mash. They shared the sticks, alternating bites until they were all gone.

“Thank you Ryu.” Aki said after Ryu gave him the last bite of pocky. 

“You’re very welcome Aki. What would you like to watch tonight?”

Akihito loved dancing movies. Anything with Fred Astaire. The old Hollywood films. Dirty Dancing, Footloose, Billy Elliot…. Ryu had carefully edited out any inappropriate parts, but Aki never seemed to notice. He just loved to watch the dancing.

“Singing in the Rain!”

“Again?”

The blond head bobbed up and down eagerly. He loved the scene where Gene Kelly danced and the water splashed all around him. Everything in motion.

Ryu shook his head, but he hit play with an indulgent smile and carefully climbed up on the large hospital bed to cuddle Aki. The younger boy scootched towards him as best he was able without using his arms or legs and Ryu held him close. Aki’s eyelids were closing a few moments later. He tried to stay awake as long as he could. Ryu knew that tiny frail body was exhausted, those eyelashes were fighting a losing battle. Ryu kissed him on the forehead and eased up and away.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“Nu-uh”

“Yes you do Aki-chan. As soon as I leave you’ll have to go. So lets try now ok?” 

“Ok Ryu.”

He pulled the covers down and held the little penis carefully above the bedpan. When Aki was done, Ryu cleaned his groin carefully with a baby wipe. Akihito squirmed from the way it tickled, but it had to be done. Ryu knew well how sensitive that pale skin was. Akihito got rashes so easily.

Even though it was nighttime, Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds were singing Good Morning with incredible enthusiasm and Akihito smiled sleepily at the TV.

“Ryu, do you think I’ll ever be able to dance?”

“I know so. You’ll be the best dancer that’s ever been.” 

“Will you come see me dance?”

“Every performance. I’ll be in the front row.”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

He snaked his pinky finger around Aki’s and squeezed it. Aki squeezed back. He laid him back and made sure the pillows were comfortable. Moments later that slender chest was rising and falling evenly and Aki was deep asleep. Ryu stayed at his side for a long time, until the movie ended and the start menu was playing over and over. Watching the light from the screen flickering across that small body. Determination etched onto his strong features.

-

Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
